


Jefferson x reader (girls)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Illegitimate children (future), Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a poorly written x reader. Where Tjeffs Isn't a total bastard. Butt. He kinda an douche canoe.





	1. Good ol happy bar times

Mr. Jeffrson handed you another brew.  
"Thank you,sir" you said.  
"Please, just call me Thomas." He said.  
This surprised you because one, you had only met him this very evening and two, you were a woman; you rarely called anyone by there first name.  
"Um, ok, si- Thomas." You let the name roll of your tongue. It feels right to say it. He smiles.  
"That's better." Thomas said. "Much better" you wonder if the beer is affecting you, or if he looked at you with desire. Probably the beer you tell yourself.  
"So tell me, what's a pretty young thing such as yourself, doing at a bar alone?"  
You're intrigued by the way his mouth forms words. The way his suit blows in the wind from the open door. And the way he looks at you still.  
" I was looking for my father, he was bringing me to see a suitor when I lost sight of him." You had really been avoiding him by hiding in the bar when Thomas had seen you and invited you to sit with him. You're father had been trying to marry you off for years but you wanted nothing to do with his suitors.  
Thomas leaned forward a little and you felt your cheeks blush. "I take it you're not fond of this man" He said. You blush harder at how easily he could read you.  
"I hate all the suitors."you responded. Thomas sat back, satisfied with your answer.  
You tell him about the awful men you're parents drag home. You tell him about their money and manners and high social statuses. He listens with that same look of desire. After you think you've told him everything he asks " Are you a virgin?" You're surprised by his directness.  
"No." You say carefully. He smiles.  
"Too personal I suppose." He said "I must be getting drunk." He doesn't look or act drunk to you And you want to see where he's going with all this.  
" It was with one of the suitors." You say" he was handsome and all strong chin, nice hair, big muscles-" you realize your describing Thomas more than the man and blush "He was hot anyway. My parents were in our drawing room giving us some privacy to get to know each other better. I showed him the house while the servers made dinner. I brought him to my room and he sat on the bed. I should have seen it coming but he grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him. I-I-"you fought back the urge to cry and continued "I felt his hands undo my corset and dress and I couldn't stop him because he kissed me. I was lucky to not have a child!"  
Thomas's face remained the same as he took another sip of his drink. He still didn't seem drunk. Your hands were on the table, still shaking from the memories. Thomas put his drink down and reached over to grab them. His skin as warm and soft. You knew you were blushing but didn't care. His look was definitely desire now. You closed your eyes and leaned forward. As his lips touched yours you opened your mouth tasting him and soaking it in. He held your hands tightly and kissed you passionately. Finally he asked: " come home with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! It's a sex sene. If you don't want to read that, please don't. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.

Thomas's house was amazing. It made you parents mansion look like a fishing shack. Thomas seemed to notice your amazement and smirked. A slave greeted you at the door. You shuddered. Your family had servents working for them, and you had always found the thought of owning a human disgusting. But Thomas's hand brought you back to reality and you handed the slave your coat.  
Thomas seemed unaware towards you disapproval of slaves and led you up stairs. His room was nice with a fancy bed for two. Did he do this often? You wondered.  
Thomas gestured to the bed.  
"Shall we?" You thought of his warm lips against yours. A shudder went down your spine.  
"Yes please." You said greedily.  
Although you'd had sex before, you weren't exactly well practiced at it. Thomas skillfully undid your corset. And you took a deep breath as the pressure it had put on your stomach left you. You kicked off your shoes and stockings while Thomas stripped the rest of your dress off. You now wore only your woolen undergarments. Thomas sighed.  
"You women sure wear a lot of clothes!" He said.  
"And men don't?" You asked. He flashed you a flirty smile, "wanna find out?" You didn't have to answer because Thomas began to undress anyway. As soon as his bare chest was exposed, your mouth watered. You eagerly eyed his rippling abs. You reached for his pants but Thomas stopped you. "Not yet." he said "you'll have to earn that." You felt disappointed at his answer. "And how do I do that?" You asked. That smirk you had fallen in love with returned. "You'll see." He pulled you into him and sat down. His skin was warm against you. He leaned down and looked into your eyes. You shivered. "Just tell me,please" you pleaded. Thomas pretended not to hear and bent down farther until you felt the now familiar touch of his lips on yours. His strong arms wrapped around you and squeezed you tight. You opened your mouth so his tongue could slip in. You wanted to stay like this forever, but you could feel his patience slipping away. He pulled away leaving you gasping for more and asked " do you really want my pants off?" "Yes." You whimpered. "Please, Daddy." His smile was more sly this time." I don't believe you really want to fuck me." He said. "What!?" You grabbed him tighter, " Yes I do, Daddy!" He traced a finger down your neck, over your color bone, and stopped where your undergarments began. "Like I said; you have to earn it." He said. You groaned. "How?!" "You can start by ditching the outfit." He said smirking. You undressed faster than you ever had before. When your clothes were all on the ground Thomas smiled. He reached to you and stroked a breast. You felt warm and bubbly and ready. He held his grip on it and with his other hand ran a finger across your side. He traced all your curves and then retraced them. Both hands now held your breasts. He kissed you again and you both lay back on the bed. His arms wrapped around you as you kissed. One hand lay in your hair playing with it. " have I earned the removal of your trousers yet?" You asked. He didn't answer. He simply sat up and pushed a finger into your wet vagina. You gasped. And he kissed you. As your bobies rubbed together, you felt a bulge in his pants. He showed it no attention and began pulsing his finger up and down. You gasped and moaned in pleasure. "Yes,Daddy!" You squeeled "Fuck your little girl!" Thomas aggressively finger-fucked you until he pulled you upright. "Spread your legs." He commanded. You did. He got on his knees and placed his mouth on your opening. The sensation ran through you and you made some unintelligible noise of pleasure. His warm tongue slipped into your vagina and moved up and down. You thrashed and scratched your chest as he ate you.

After Thomas was done, he kissed your clit, and had you lay on your stomach. You felt the strong grip of his hands on your ass. He squeezed it tightly. Then he let go. You heard fabric hit the ground and your heart began to flutter. Before you could turn to embrace his nudity, you felt a harsh pain as he spanked you. You before would have considered spanking a punishment, but no as the hard, heavy slaps hit your ass, you thought of it as a gift.  
" Thank you, Daddy! Ouch! Thank you!" You were breathless, and the pain was unbearable but you loved it. By the time Thomas stopped your ass was red and stung.   
"Your such a good little girl, aren't you?" Asked Thomas. You could barely speak but you choked out" Yes, Daddy...Can I turn around?"   
Thomas pulled you to him so your chest touched his back. He kissed you deeply, then turned you. His cock was huge. It stuck straight up too. You groaned.   
"Impressed, huh baby?" Thomas chuckled. You could only nod. The thought of that inside you made you want to stay here forever. He turned you again and slowly slipped his manhood into you. All your senses were on fire. You bent down so it would fit in you better. He grabbed your tighs and began to push and pull. Back and forth. All you could feel was him inside you. The rest of the world disappeared completely.   
Everytime he pushed, his balls would swing forward and hit you. You loved it. He continued as you squealed with pleasure and pain. Finally, he pushed and you felt the cold liquid inside you. You gasped as they flowed through you. His juices were squirting out; claiming you as his own.   
"How's that for my little girl?" He panted but you could here the slyness in his voice.  
"Oh, Daddy!" You squeaked "Fuck me again!"  
Thomas obliged happily.  
After another hour of banging, Thomas pulled out and fell onto the bed. You followed suit, laying atop him. The bed was stained with juice from both him and you. His arms wrapped around you.   
"Covers little girl." He commanded. You pulled them over you. "Your such a good baby whore." He purred in your ear.  
"You're such a fucking big Daddy." You responded. Under the covers his hands played with your nipples. You stroked the tip of his dick softly. He shivered.  
"We should make children together more often little girl." His words were playful, but he had a point.   
"What if I do give birth Daddy?" You asked him nervously.   
Thomas was quiet for a moment, then said"You'll have to say it's a suitors. If this gets out to the public I'm ruined!" He now seemed afraid.   
The realization hit you." My parents would send me away!"   
"We won't tell anyone about this little girl. If you do, I will be VERY upset."  
You nodded "Yes Daddy."   
He kissed you again then closed his eyes. Sleep took you both easily.


End file.
